Metamorphose
by Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu
Summary: He broke my heart, leaving me empty... But not anymore. I will rise to the top, better than before, I'll make him fall for me... Then crush him. Because once you play with fire... You'll get burned until there's nothing but ashes. A broken heart for a broken heart... Elsword, I'll make you pay. [ElsxEve, other future pairings!]


"_I don't know why they call it __**heartbreak**__. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too..." _

_**[PROLOGUE PART 1]**_

**Summary: He broke my heart, leaving me empty... But not anymore. I will rise to the top, better than before, I'll make him fall for me... Then crush him. Because once you play with fire... You'll get burned until there's nothing but ashes. A broken heart for a broken heart... Elsword, I'll make you pay. [ElsxEve, other future pairings!]**

**Pairings: ElsxEve, RenaxRaven, AddxAra, ChungxAi(This pairing is still questionable.) One sided ChungxEve that'll make your heart break. Ship tease of RenaxEve in the prolouge. **

**Rating: T **

_**Mayumi's-Notes: **_

_**Ohright. I'm ditching Japanese honorifics this story. Tbh it's a pain to remember which honorifics each character uses for another. **_

_**Classes:**_

_**Genevi[Eve]; Code Nemesis**_

_**Elsword; TBA**_

_**Rena; Grand Archer**_

_**Raven; TBA**_

_**Chung; Iron Paladin**_

_**Aisha; TBA**_

_**Ara; TBA**_

_**Add; Lunatic Psyker or however you spell it.**_

_**Elesis; TBA (Depending on Elsword's class)**_

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't perfect- in fact, I was far from it. My hair was way too long, falling far to my knees, leaves and sticks often got tangled within my black locks. My mother never cut my hair, she said that it was my good luck charm. My lips were always chapped, causing me to lick them constantly. I had dark eye bags under my eyes, they were barely visible but you could see them if you looked closely.<em>

_My eyes were a unique golden color with turquoise flecks. I probably would've been a 7 on a scale of 1 to 10, if not for a certain feature that I despised. I'm fat. I'm twelve and yet I already weigh 213 pounds._

_The society I lived in had a perfect ideal image for people. They had to be skinny, skinny perfect beings. _

_Back in my old school in Altera, everyone made fun of me. I only had one friend, Chung, he made me feel safe and special. Then all of the sudden, my mother found out about the kids who were bullying me. She arranged for us to move to Hamel- where we are now. _

_I was now standing in front of a door, one that was wooden with a clear window running down the middle. _

_I fiddled with my stuffed animal's arm. It was a small rabbit that Chung had given me on the day that I moved. I had named him 'Royal'. _

"_Are you going in?" Someone asked. _

_I flinched and looked over to the owner of the voice. It was a boy, he looked to be around the same height as me. He wore a red hoodie with white shorts, plus white clean converse sneakers. _

_He studied me. "Ah. You're the new kid aren't you?" He grinned. "I'm Elsword, nice to meet you." _

"_Genevieve." I licked my chapped lips. "Pleased to meet you Elsword." _

_He winked. His eyelashes were longer than mine. "Likewise. Now, should I go in first, or would you like to?" _

_I hesitated. "U-um… I don't know." _

_Elsword raised an eyebrow. "Ok. I have an idea." He opened the door wide and entered the room. "Guess who met the new kid first?" He sang. _

"_What? No fair!" A girl yelled. _

"_He's bluffing." A guy laughed. _

"_Yeah right." Elsword chuckled, motioning me to come inside. I squeezed Royal and walked into the classroom. _

_Everyone went quiet for a moment before they all started to talk._

"_So you weren't lying…" A purple haired girl mused. _

"_Duh. Have more faith in me Aisha." Elsword fake pouted. _

_Aisha rolled her eyes but smiled. _

"_Oh, you must be Genevieve. I'm your homeroom teacher, you can call me Solace." A young teacher said from behind a computer. She motioned to an empty seat near the window in the front row. "You can sit there." She then turned to Elsword. "Sieghart. Your dramatic entrance does not excuse the fact that you were late to class." _

"_Ehhhh?" Elsword groaned. "Why can't she sit next to me? Aisha, you wouldn't mind switching with Genevieve, right? And I'm sorry ." He showed her puppy dog eyes. "It won't happen again." _

_Aisha met my eyes, she looked me up and down. "Um… I think it'll be kinda hard for her to squish in between two rows of desks…" _

_A blonde female gasped, her hands flying to her pink lipgloss lips. She gave me a sympathetic look. _

_Elsword gave the purple haired girl a disapproving glare. His face already forming into one of disgust. "Really Aisha?"_

_I hesitated before laughing lightly. "Don't worry, I'm used to things like that." I could already tell that this place would be just like Altera- but at least I had a friend. Or at least, I think Elsword would count as my friend. _

_I made my way to the desk, sliding onto the seat. The desk was practically cutting into my stomach. I internally groaned, the chair was connected to the desk, there was no way for me to distance the space between me and the wooden surface. _

_Solace started class with introductions and I learned that the blondie's name was Rena-with-a-hard-to-pronounce-last-name. She seemed nice at first… But after Altera, I learned to not trust people too easily. She could be talking behind my back- literally. _

_Elsword though, seemed very nice. He said that he dreamed of becoming a sports star- preferably a soccer player. Aisha came from a rich family- a point that she made quite obvious as she introduced herself to me. _

_A few students seemed overly friendly as they talked to me, but a few death glares from Aisha made them shut up pretty quickly. Still… As long as I have one friend, I'm happy. _

* * *

><p>"<em>New girl!" I paused as I heard Aisha call me from her lunch table. She beckoned me towards her and I tightened my grip on my lunch tray.<em>

_What could go wrong? Everything._

"_Hello Aisha." I stiffly stood in front of the table. _

_She gave me a small smile. "You're going to get tired if you keep standing. Sit." It sounded like an invitation- but I knew that it was a command. I sat and stared at my food. _

_Aisha sighed, "I believe we got off to the wrong start. I'm not used to, uh, overweight people, to put it kindly."_

_I scoffed. "That's a nice way of saying it." _

"_Anyways, I hope that we can start over. We can be friends." _

_I lifted my chin up to meet her eyes. "What's the catch?"_

"_None. I just wanted to make a new friend." Aisha smiled and held out her hand. "Lets start over?"_

_I eyed her hand. It was a trap. It had to be. But… maybe I was wrong? "Fine." I gripped her hand and we shook._

"_Ok, let's get down to business." Aisha gave me a serious look. "I saw how friendly you and Elsword were… So…" _

_I knew it. People like her only thought about themselves. She's probably telling me to stay away from Elsword, or something like that._

"_Can you, um, help set us up together?" Aisha blushed, fidgeting a bit. _

_I blinked. "Huh?" _

_Aisha poked her plastic tray. "I've known Elsword since we were in kindergarten. I've liked him for a while now, but I doubt he feels the same way." She gave me a small smile. "I think he sees me as one of his guy friends. Plus the way I treated you this morning may have lowered his thoughts about me." _

'_So even Aisha has a soft side.' I chuckled. "Don't worry Aisha. I think he likes you too." _

"_You think?" Her eyes lit up. "Can you ask him for me?" _

_I gave her a thumbs up. "Will do." _

_Maybe… I misjudged her. She's not as bad as I thought she was. _

"_Ok, so, there's a school dance coming up soon." Aisha's eyes sparkled. "It's going to be amazing. I bought this beautiful light purple dress, and…" She leaned in closer to me. "It'll be perfect if I go with Elsword. Just perfect." She sighed dreamily. _

"_School dance?" I asked. In Altera, we never had school dances before. _

"_You've never been to one before?" Aisha looked briefly confused._

"_Huh?" I felt hands clasp onto my shoulders. _

"_Hey Genevieve." Elsword nodded at me and met Aisha's eyes. "...Is everything all right here?" _

"_Yeah. It turns out that Aisha's a pretty nice person." I smiled at her and she gave a dazzling grin back. _

_Elsword studied me with a raised eyebrow for a brief moment before sliding into the seat next to me. _

"_We were just talking about the dance." I said. "Are you going with anyone…?" _

_Elsword shook his head. "Dances are lame. I'd rather stay at home and play Call of Duty or something." _

_I could feel Aisha's motivation droop from across the table. "But… It's going to be fun…." _

_Elsword shrugged. "Playing video games is also fun." _

_Aisha looked at me for help. _

"_..There's going to be free food." I nudged him. _

_He snorted. "Dang Genevieve. It's been half a day and you already know how to convince me." He clapped. _

_Aisha flashed me a quick thumbs up whenever Elsword wasn't looking. _

_I beamed. _

_Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolouge part 1, fin.<strong>_

_**After-Story-Author-Ramblings:**_

_So uh. Critiques? I was originally going to make the prologue one chapter but, you know. Laziness. yea. The prologue's mostly going to be backstory boring stuff, and once the actual main plot comes… Hehe... _

Notes on random stuff:

**Genevie[Eve]: **

_Yep. Eve used to be fat. Why? Because I like to make my characters different from what other authors describe them as. Well- not counting Aisha Reacts. Don't get too attached to past Eve, she's going to have a huge personality change in the following chapters. _

**Chung:**

_Eve's only friend back in Altera. They were such good friends that he gave her a teddy bear. Sigh. Like all my EvexEls stories, I'm realllly looking forward to introducing Chung in the next chapters. But since this is ElsxEve, Chung is either going to be single or ChungxAi. Idk._

**Ty for all the support with my stories! It means a lot qq! **


End file.
